


Similar In Name Only

by Winkemoji



Category: Danny Phantom, The Room (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkemoji/pseuds/Winkemoji
Summary: Danny x Denny. Insanity ensues.





	Similar In Name Only

It was a beautiful morning in the town. The birds were singing and the flowers were blooming. That is until DaNNY came and fucked everything up.

“ICE MAKE, LANCE!!!” Danny screamed in an obnoxiously loud voice.

The flowers were promptly frozen over and completely destroyed.

“How dare you destroy plantage?!?”

Undergrowth, nobody’s favourite Danny Phantom villain, charged towards Danny with ALL his MIGHT.

“FALCON PUNCH!” Danny killed Undergrowth by using someone else’s ability AGAIN! Man, Danny’s powers are so unremarkable the author can’t remember any of them. Who would believe this poser was the main character?

“You shut your mouth! SHINING FINGER!” Danny said hammily.

“NUUUUU KYOJI WHY?”                    

Well shit. The narrator’s fucking dead and we haven’t even been introduced to the other main character. I hate Danny so much. I hate  him I hat hi I h8 him so so o so much much. 48329327659236.

* * *

 

“Denny, don’t you have something else to do?”

“I just like to watch you guys.”

After eating the forbidden fruit, our hero, lord DeNNY must find a way to escape the devil’s wrath and save the princess. Luckily, there is a conveniently placed dimensional transporter directly outside Wiseau’s apartment. He does a little hop and enters the portal, hoping he ends up in a half decent world…

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Denny awoke to a scream.  He looked to his left, nothing. He looked to his right, more nothing. He looked above and below, even more nothing. It was only then he realised he had his eyes closed. Upon opening them, he noticed a white-haired cartoon character holding a candle.

“Good heavens, milord! Are you alright?”

The boy had undergone a sudden change in characterisation. It was for the best, of course.

“Where… where am I?” Denny asked groggily.

“I found you here in the catacombs. If you don’t mind me asking, what were you doing in here?”

“I was having a pillow fight with Johnny and Lisa.”

Danny was truly shocked at this earth-shattering revelation. He had spent his entire adult life waiting for the day his master would return, only to find out he had already consumed the forbidden fruit.

“Sir! We must take you to the priest at once!”

Danny possesses Denny and heads towards the local church. 

* * *

 

“So, let me get this STRAIGHT: Your boy ate the forbidden fruit, got cursed by an obviously evil witch, touched a tainted ancient artifact, and walked under a ladder?” Priest Rabi said.

“That is correct.” Danny replied shakily.

“Alright, the most troubling is definitely the “your boy” part.”

“What.”

“Disgusting homos will never find salvation.”

Priest!Rabi transformed into Delinquent!Rabi!

“Fuck no!” Danny and Denny replied in unison.

“What do we do? Our only option is…”

“FRIENDSHIP FUSION!”

Denny and Danny fused to become Daenny! With the force of one thousand angry ghosts, they used HYPER BEAM.

“Don’t look down on me!”

Ricken appeared out of nowhere to assist Rabi! Oh no, there’s more reinforcements! Scrappy Doo and Jar Jar Binks also appear! What will Daenny do now?

“ULTIMATE ATTACK! GHOSTLY WHALE!”

A giant ghostly whale appears out of the sky and crushes the opposition! Yay! Daenny won! Woo woo! Wait, why aren’t you celebrating?

“Denny, I…” Danny says weakly.

He was injured in the attack. Denny embraces him, sobbing into his chest. Danny desperately clings to life, but finally, he draws his final breath.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Denny screams to the heavens.

“I’m a ghost you fucking idiot.” Danny says, having returned to his original characterization.

“Thank god!” Denny says with much joy in his voice.

“Did somebody say GOD?” Priest!Rabi says menacingly.

“Here we go again…”

 

SMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCH~


End file.
